¿Galantería? Bah
by chipikroou
Summary: "¿Te he dicho que tus ojos son como el mar?" Karin abrió los ojos tan grandes como le era posible y ahogó un gritito de pánico, ¡ese descarado se la quería coger! Tiró de nuevo de su mano, desesperada. Suigetsu tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo brutal para no carcajearse. Disfrutó la manera en que algunas personas les miraban de manera enternecida.


_Los personajes y el mundo de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_¿Galantería? Bah._

– Ne, Karin, vas muy rápido.

Giró el cuello un poco, lo suficiente para poder dedicarle a Suigetsu una de sus miradas más heladas y cargadas de oído. ¿Le había pedido que la siguiera? No. Solo recordaba haber estallado del coraje que le hizo sentir uno de sus tantos motes, le golpeó con fuerza tres veces y luego salió caminando echando chispas del edificio de la hokage; no supo en que momento el albino se emparejó con ella, pero desde entonces no podía quitárselo de encima.

– Ne, que te esperes.

Se giró y detuvo sus pasos, con los puños bien apretados a sus costados y una mirada asesina, encaró el albino.

– ¡Deja de seguirme!

– No. Esta es una ciudad muy peligrosa.

Por unos momentos se quedó en blanco, entonces su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, en un intento por buscar una escena similar y reaccionar como era debido. Pero no la encontró, así que solo atinó a acomodarse los lentes y cruzarse de brazos, enarcar una ceja y cuestionar a Suigetsu. Debía ser cuidadosa con lo que le preguntara al muchacho, cualquier paso en falso y caería en la trampa.

– ¿Te parece?

– Si, sobretodo para las putas como tu.

– ¡Eres un imbécil!

Dejó salir un grito de frustración y retomó su camino, pero como minutos antes, Suigetsu se le emparejó luego de unos segundos. Ah, estaba harta de él, solo quería aprovechar esa noche para descansar un poco, quizá tomar un largo baño, por la mañana les esperaba un largo viaje hacia la niebla. Eso de estar a prueba no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, sobretodo porque debía pasar todo el día pegada a ese energúmeno tan feo.

Suigetsu sonrió socarronamente y tomó a Karin de la muñeca, obligándola a girarse; notó la mirada molesta y sorprendida que la muchacha le dedicaba y solo atinó a poner un rostro serio, jamás se cansaría de molestar a esa zanahoria con patas. Se arrodilló frente a ella y solo atinó a sonreír con autosuficiencia al ver que ella se llenaba de pánico y que intentaba tirar de su mano con fuerza. Ah, tan ilusa, era tan débil que solo podría soltarse si el la dejara ir, pero eso no pasaría, no hasta que se aburriera.

– ¡Suéltame, dientón!

– Karin, ¿te he dicho que tus ojos son como el mar?

Karin solo abrió los ojos tan grandes como le era posible y ahogó un gritito de pánico, ¡ese descarado se la quería coger! Tiró de nuevo de su mano, sintiéndose desesperada. Suigetsu tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo brutal para no carcajearse en la cara de la pelirroja. Disfrutó la manera en que algunas personas les miraban de manera enternecida.

– Si, Karin, son como el marrano que pasó frente a mi casa.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Golpe. Patada. Apretón al cuello. Suigetsu no pudo contener la carcajada.

– ¡Maldito tiburón con retraso mental! ¡Quiero ver que te estés riendo después que te mate!

Cualquier intento era inútil, Suigetsu se le escurrió de las manos, literalmente. Dio un golpe al suelo, sobre el charquillo que comenzaba a tomar forma de hombre y luego se lanzó sobre él de nuevo, le atestó un puñetazo a la cara y se alejó de él de inmediato. Sacudió sus ropas, se peinó el cabello y se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

– ¿Creías que era verdad?

Se cruzó de brazos molesta. – Con la cara de imbécil que te cargas, cualquiera creería cualquier cosa.

– ¡Jajajá!

Y sin más, se giró y retomó su camino, una vez. Suigetsu comenzó a seguirla, una vez más. Dejó salir un suspiro cansado y se sacudió el brazo del muchacho de los hombros, lo observó de soslayo y se preparó mentalmente para soportar a Suigetsu un poco más, al menos hasta que Juugo se dignara en buscarlos y actuar como el bozal de ese cretino.

– Bueno, para que veas que no soy malo, te cantaré una canción hecha especialmente para ti.

Alarmada, ya que aun no se olvidaba del susto anterior, empezó a caminar más rápido.

– Tu eres una zanahoria, ¡si!

Oh, no.

– Tu eres una remolacha, ¡si!

No, no, no, no, no.

– Tu eres un gran tomate ¡si!

¡No!

– Zanahoria, remolacha, ¡si!

– ¡Que te jodan!

– Jódeme tú.

Suigetsu le guiñó el ojo a Karin, antes de darle un rápido besos en los labios y salir huyendo de ahí. A Karin le tembló la ceja unos momentos, sin dejar de lado que la cara se le coloreó de un brillante escarlata. Eso no se iba a quedar así.

– ¡Ven acá, maldito experimento marino urgido!

– ¿Vas a joderme, Zanahoria?

_Oh, Suigetsu, no tienes idea… _Comenzó a caminar detrás de un saltarín Suigetsu, estiró la mano y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, sacudiéndolo con fuerza. _No tienes idea. _Lo haría sufrir, lo haría gritar, lo haría arrastrarse por el suelo pidiendo clemencia, pidiendo más. Suigetsu sonrió de lado al ver el brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja.

– Me gusta el sexo rudo.

– Entonces lo que tengo en mente te va a encantar.

Sintió como Karin le mordía el labio, con fuerza suficiente para que doliera un poco… despacito, ¡condenada! Ya sentía los efectos de aquel mordisco, en alguna parte bajo sus pantalones algo comenzaba a emocionarse. Le habían dicho que la galantería era la clave para conseguir los mejores polvos. Bah, no conocían a esa zanahoria salvaje.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Me merezco uno, dos, tres reviews?**

Espero les haya gustado, siento que esta pareja aun la tengo ligeramente floja, peeeeeero... creo que me quedó bien, ¿no? Según yo no me salí del contexto, espero en verdad no haberlo hecho. No tengo idea de que demonios me ha pasado, pero estas cosas no dejan de acosarme D: jajajaja, espero haya salido bien, digamos que no he dormido lo suficiente.

Estoy desde las siete de la mañana con esta idea (y otra) dándome vueltas. Por ahí de la una tuve que escribir dos one-shot porque Sasuke y Naruto, Deidara y Sasori no me dejaban dormir... y luego me despiertan estos dos idiotas ¬¬ espero la desvelada y la madrugada hayan valido la pena.

**Chipikroou**

_Jueves 25 de Julio del año 2013_


End file.
